Pirates of the Caribbean III: At the world's end
by xiqilla
Summary: New chap! La búsqueda continúa. Jack...sigue siendo Jack. Todos saben quién es el poseedor del corazón pero no dónde está escondido...La situación acabará en una cruel batalla final. Alianzas, espadas, temores, amores, traiciones...
1. El comienzo

_Buenas! Aquí os dejo este primer capítulo de lo que será mi versión de la tercera parte de Piratas del Caribe. No tengo mucho más que decir salvo que espero que disfruten con él y... viva el capitán Jack Sparrow! xDxDxD_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Walt Disney aunque alguno nuevo entrará en acción._

_Aviso: No lean el fic si no han visto la segunda parte de Piratas del Caribe: El cofre del hombre muerto. Pueden descubrir cosas que le quitarían encanto a la película._

_Y, simplemente, lean y disfruten: _

oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO

**1.- El comienzo**

Observó con atención. Observó como si fuese la última vez que pudiese mirar. Observó todo lo que le rodeaba con ambición, avaricia, rencor… Sentimientos que surgían de lo más profundo de su alma. Le habían arrebatado varios meses de su vida. Habían jugado con él. Se había sentido impotente. Había sentido que dejaba de ser hombre para vivir en el mundo que siempre detestó, que siempre odió, contra el que siempre luchó. Un pirata había sido la causa de su desgracia. Un malnacido pirata había conseguido convertirle en un infeliz. En un hombre sin esperanzas. En un hombre sin ser hombre, porque un hombre sin esperanzas ni ambiciones, no era nada. Sin embargo, un brillo comenzaba a aparecer en su mirada y una sonrisa cruzó sus labios. Todo comenzaba a volver a su sitio. Recuperaba su honor al que ya creía muerto, caído por el abismo. Recuperaba su sitio en el mundo. Recuperaba su ambición y su avaricia, volvía a ser alguien. Volvía a ser un hombre. Aquel que había arruinado su vida, convirtiéndola en un infierno ardiente, lo pagaría. Muy caro. Nadie osaba estropearle la vida. Ya no.

Abandonó el río de pensamientos para volver a observar. Se encontraba sentado en una cómoda silla, revestida de madera de caoba, acolchada en la parte del asiento gracias a un cojín de color rojo, acabada con finos trazos dorados. A su frente, tenía una mesa de escritorio. También realizada en madera de caoba, era el mueble que más resaltaba en la habitación. Sus patas eran gruesas y en ellas se podían apreciar las cabezas de leones esculpidos con fino detalle. La tabla de la mesa, donde se apoyaban algunos objetos, quedaba enmarcada con una línea dorada perfectamente recta. Fácilmente podría haber comido una familia de seis miembros sentados a la imponente mesa. Sin embargo, era solo para él. Un mapa dibujado en papel de pergamino, un compás, una brújula, una pluma, un bote de tinta y varios libros ordenados por orden alfabético en una pila, eran los objetos que se sostenían sobre la mesa con fiel firmeza. Al otro lado había tres sillas similares a la suya. Una enorme alfombra de piel de oso recubría parte del suelo, fabricado con un parqué cuidadosamente pulido. Las paredes estaban recubiertas por estanterías que, en altura, alcanzaban el techo. Solamente en la puerta y a su espalda existía un hueco libre, que se había encargado de decorar con un retrato de sí mismo. Giró la silla para poder observarse. Estaba orgulloso. Traje de la marina real, medalla al pecho, delicado sombrero… No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Se percató de la cantidad de libros que había en las estanterías de aquel despacho. Todas llenas de libros excepto una repisa con copas y algo para beber y dos vitrinas, una a su izquierda, la otra a su derecha. La de la izquierda contenía condecoraciones y títulos. La de la derecha contenía un cofre. Un cofre que él mismo se había ocupado de encargar a un artesano. Un cofre cerrado con el más absoluto cuidado, guardando su interior con la más envidiable intimidad. Se levantó de su asiento y observó a través del cristal. No era muy grande pero suficientemente seguro para guardar su valioso contenido. No tenía ningún detalle salvo una cerradura de hierro por la que se podía introducir una única llave. A simple vista, parecía el objeto menos valioso de la estancia. A sus ojos, era por el que entregaría todo el oro del mundo.

-La única verdad de Sparrow resultó ser una importante fuente de poder…-susurró el hombre.  
-Así es, comodoro Norrington

Una voz conocida sonó a su espalda. Se viró. Era lord Beckett. El hombre que había conseguido que James pudiese encontrarse donde se encontraba. Cuestión de influencias. El comodoro recuperaba su vida y guardaba con sumo cuidado el contenido del cofre. Beckett podía contar con James cuando desease y ordenaba sobre el corazón de Davey Jones, guardado en el cofre.

-Es un placer verle. Sin embargo, no lo esperaba a estas horas- dijo James mientras acariciaba con deseo la vitrina de cristal.  
-No olvidéis que el corazón me pertenece, aunque esté bajo su custodia. No olvide tampoco a quién debe sus respetos y a quién debe obedecer para permanecer en su puesto-habló Beckett.  
-No he olvidado ninguno de los puntos que me invita a no olvidar, señor- contestó Norrington, dándose media vuelta y mirando a los ojos a su interlocutor.  
-Es de mi agrado oír eso. Sin embargo, tengo ciertos asuntos que comentarle.  
-¿Son de tan alto grado de importancia que no pueden ser tratados mañana a primera hora?  
-Son de suma importancia y requieren que sean tratados a estas horas de la noche.

James esbozó una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia la estantería donde se encontraban las copas. Cogió dos de ellas y miró las botellas con gesto dudoso.

-Disculpe¿prefiere whisky o champán francés?  
-Será whisky.  
-Por favor, lord, puede tomar asiento.

Beckett se sentó. Norrington sirvió las copas y ofreció la suya a Beckett.

-Gracias, comodoro.  
-Y ahora, dígame¿qué asuntos son dignos de ser hablados a estas horas?- preguntó James, causando una sonrisa en los labios de Beckett.  
-La piratería, señor Norrington, debe ser definitivamente exterminada-pronunció con odio- Está llegando demasiado lejos.  
-En ese punto coincidimos y creo que ya lo habíamos tratado antes.  
-No lo entiende, comodoro. Ha llegado la hora de abrir el cofre, tomar el control y preparar las tropas para la batalla final.  
-¿Es necesario que sea esta noche?- preguntó el comodoro.  
-Absolutamente necesario-contestó con firmeza Beckett, bebiendo un trago de whisky de su copa.

oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO

(Flashback)

-¿Lo harías?- preguntó dirigiéndose a Will- Y tú¿qué harías?- se dirigió a Elizabeth- ¿Qué estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquiera de vosotros¿Navegaríais hasta el fin del mundo y más allá para recuperar al ocurrente Jack y a su preciosa Perla?

-Sí- contestó Gibbs.  
-Sí.  
-Sí.  
-Sí- dijo Elizabeth, asintiendo con la cabeza.  
-Sí- pronunció Will.  
-De acuerdo… Pero si vais a viajar al fin del mundo y a afrontar los misterios de sus embrrujadas costas, entonces… necesitaréis un capitán que conozca esas aguas.

Alguien comenzó a bajar por las escaleras. Elizabeth se levantó, curiosa por saber de quién se trataba. Todos se aproximaron hacia el misterioso hombre y en sus caras se asomó el asombro.

-Decidme… ¿Qué se ha hecho de mi barco?- rió Barbossa mientras mordía una jugosa manzana.

(Fin del flashback)

Llevaban dos semanas viajando bajo las órdenes del capitán Barbossa. Resultaba algo de lo más inusual. Algo de lo más extraño. Jack había disparado a Barbossa en la Isla de Muerta. Le había disparado y había muerto. Sin embargo, estaba allí y eso dificultaba las cosas. Las mentes de los marineros se encontraban ausentes. Por una parte, aguardaban la esperanza de que Jack reapareciese como reapareció Barbossa. Por otra, la desconfianza se mezclaba con esa esperanza, lo que hacía que la travesía fuese más difícil. Barbossa lo sabía, aunque no le importaba en absoluto. Tía Dalma le había proporcionado un hermoso barco, el _Oreless_, que capitaneaba con fuerza, ansioso de poder encontrar su viejo barco, _La Perla_. A sus ojos, Jack no se merecía ninguna compasión y esperaba tener la ocasión de enfrentarse a él, cara a cara, sin maldiciones ni esqueletos.

_Oreless_ no era la maravillosa _Perla_, pero era un buen barco. Fabricado con madera ligera aunque con un casco fuerte. Tres mástiles sostenían las blancas velas de lona, en perfectas condiciones para navegar la infinita travesía que aún tenían por delante. La cubierta era suficientemente espaciosa y las bodegas tenían capacidad para albergar provisiones de ron, comida y agua para unas cuatro semanas, siempre que se utilizasen con precaución.

Elizabeth se encontraba sentada en un rincón de la cubierta. No dejaba de pensar como había abandonado a Jack a su suerte, engañándole con un simple beso. "Pirata" era la palabra que no dejaba de sonar en su cabeza, muy a su pesar. Jack había dicho su última verdad, por lo menos hasta que no reapareciese. ¿O estaba vivo en alguna parte? El kraken se había llevado consigo a _La Perla_ y _La Perla_ consigo al capitán Jack Sparrow. Eso significaba que estaba muerto y que la última verdad que habia dicho era…"Pirata". La había llamado pirata… con razón. Ella lo engañó, besándolo, ella lo encadenó para salvar su vida y la de los demás supervivientes. "Pirata". "Pirata". "Pirata". Sin embargo, Barbossa estaba allí y ella también lo había visto morir. ¿Volvería a oír a Jack alguna verdad¿Volvería a verle? Todo era muy complicado… La luna, rodeada de infinitos dardos plateados, había hecho aparición en el cielo. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba allí sentada, pensando… Barbossa seguía al timón, Elizabeth podía apreciar como sonreía en la oscuridad, únicamente violada por cuatro lámparas de aceite. Las velas se agitaban, como si temblasen de miedo. Pintel y Raggeti discutían, no sabía de qué y tampoco le interesaba demasiado. "Pirata", volvió a oír en su mente. No pudo evitar derramar una lágrima. No se percató de que Will se había sentado a su lado.

-Parecéis muy ausente, señorita Swann- dijo con un tono de reproche que la chica captó enseguida.  
-Hacía mucho que no me llamabas así, Will…-sentenció y le miró a los ojos con firmeza.  
-Contéstame una pregunta, me ha rondado la cabeza durante todo este tiempo. He intentado disimular. Convencerme de…-Will soltó un suspiro, Elizabeth lo miraba atenta-es igual. Necesito que me respondas, a ser posible, con franqueza. ¿Por qué…?  
-Porque era absolutamente necesario- respondió la chica antes de que Will formulase su pregunta.  
-¿Era necesario que te despidieses de él de esa forma?  
-Era necesario que llegásemos a tierra. Jack tenía que permanecer en el barco. Si no, probablemente estaríamos muertos-mientras decía esto, Elizabeth bajó la cabeza y otra lágrima rodó por su cara.  
-Para eso cogimos el bote, Elizabeth. Para llegar a tierra. Jack quiso permanecer en el barco, por lo que volvemos al punto de que os despedísteis de él de una forma…-Will se calló antes de terminar.

Miró como la chica comenzaba a pintar un dibujo en el suelo de madera con sus lágrimas. Pudo ver como ella volvía a mirarle a los ojos, con un gesto que mezclaba resignación, tristeza, culpabilidad…

Era…-la voz de Elizabeth se quebró, esperó unos segundos para recuperarla- absolutamente necesario- sentenció, mirando al suelo.

Fue entonces cuando Will cayó en la cuenta de todo. Conocía a Jack lo suficiente como para saber que lo que más amaba era el océano y _La Perla_, lo que más ansiaba, la libertad. Sin vida, poco podía hacer para conseguir lo que más amaba, lo que más ansiaba. Sin vida y en la muerte, no podía hacer nada. Jack hubiese bajado al bote, hubiese intentado escabullirse, como hacía siempre y siempre tenía suerte. Algo lo había retenido. Empezaba a comprender y una presión liberó su pecho.

-Hiciste lo que debías- dijo mientras levantaba la barbilla de la chica y le daba un sonoro beso en los labios.

Will se levantó y se marchó, dejando a Elizabeth sola con sus pensamientos. Es verdad, había condenado a Jack a muerte para salvar al resto. Era lo que debía hacer. Pero en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que ese beso había sido una despedida. Había conseguido las dos cosas que quería. Probar al pirata. Salvar sus vidas. Mientras el pecho de Will aliviaba su presión, el de Elizabeth no hacía más que llenarse de ella.

-¡Vamos marineros¡Tengo hambre¡Comamos y bebamos!- gritó Barbossa mientras dejaba el timón con el rumbo fijo.

Todos acudieron al comedor. Elizabeth, muy a su pesar, también lo hizo. Se levantó y se encontró con el capitán en la trampilla.

-Las damas primero, por favor- dijo con actitud socarrona.

Elizabeth respondió con una mirada de odio intenso pero no por ello dejó de bajar en primer lugar. Cuando llegaron al comedor, todos empezaron a comer. Revestido con madera de roble, parecía bastante descuidado. La madera soportaba bastante bien la humedad si se sabía tratar con cuidado, pero el ron causaba verdaderos estragos. La habitación, decorada con una simple mesa larga, dos bancos para sentarse a los lados y una lámpara con quince velas, olía a alcohol por todas partes.

-¡Antes de que comáis!- exclamó Barbossa con su habitual acento, todos lo miraron con atención- llevo evadiendo este tema desde que pusimos rumbo a los confines de la tierra, aguas de las que conseguí escapar…Pero esa no es la cuestión. No hoy. Antes de que os enfrasquéis en vuestro habitual silencio, vuestro luto por ese individuo...  
-Capitán Sparrow, con el debido respeto, señor- interrumpió Gibbs.  
-Sí, sí, sí… el capitán Jack Sparrow- continuó diciendo con aire monótono- Antes de que os calléis y os vayáis a la cama, tan aburridos como siempre, quiero saber la historia. ¡Completa, al detalle! Y no es una petición, sino una orden de capitán.

Todos los presentes intercambiaron miradas. Fue Gibbs quien comenzó a contar la historia desde el principio. El capitán no lo interrumpió. Tampoco lo hizo nadie. Su versión era la correcta. Cuando la última palabra salió de su boca, Barbossa habló:

-Todo eso está muy bien. Jack fue un hombre difícil de predecir, siempre lo supe. Aunque dudo seriamente que se abandonase él solo en ese barco.- ante estas palabras, Elizabeth bajó la cabeza- Pero eso no es lo… extraño. ¡Qué demonios¿Dónde está el corazón?

Ante la pregunta todos los marineros intercambiaron miradas, Gibbs fue el que habló:

Señor, ya le he explicado que el Comodoro Norrington huyó con el cofre para salvarnos la vida.

-¡Ja, ja, ja¿De verdad creisteis que os salvaba la vida¿Sois tan inocentes?  
-A decir verdad…-interrumpió Will.  
-¡Qué¡Habla Turner!-ordenó Barbossa.  
-Yo vi… la llave en la cerradura del cofre, antes de que alguien me golpeara.  
-Eso quiere decir que alguien consiguió abrir el cofre- afirmó Pintel.  
-Sí, pero ¿quién?- observó Raggeti- nosotros corrimos con él, Pintel. Corrimos y lo perdimos.  
-¿Quién consiguió la llave?-interrumpió Barbossa.  
-Jack…-dijo Will- Norrington y yo luchábamos en la rueda. Cuando llegamos a la playa, el cofre ya estaba allí, con la llave... Entonces me golpearon.  
-¿Quién más estaba allí?- preguntó Barbossa.  
-James Norrington…-pronunció Elizabeth, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ella- cogió el cofre y escapó, alegando que nos salvaba.  
-Pero solo cogió el cofre, no sabemos si cogió también su contenido- pronunció Gibbs.  
-Graaa, corre y vuela, graaa, corre y vuela- graznó el loro de Cottom.  
-¡Maldita sea!-exclamó el capitán dando un golpe sobre la mesa, todos se sobresaltaron- ¡Fue más pirata que vosotros! No tenía nada que perder, no con la influencia correcta. Pero apostaría mi vida a que se lo quedó para él solo…  
-Pero Jack me dijo que el poseedor del corazón de Davy Jones tendría el control de las aguas¡porque él es el océano!- dijo Elizabeth.  
-No sabemos si, verdaderamente, se encuentra en su poder- sentenció Will dirigiendo una mirada tranquilizadora a la chica.  
-Chico¿De verdad crees que después de pelear por la llave del cofre no se las ideó para huir con el corazón¿De verdad creéis que no se las ideó para recuperar su honor?-Barbossa se dirigió a su tripulación con tono acusador- ¡INOCENTES!

oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO

El mismo ruido de siempre. Tan ensordecedor que le producía dolor de cabeza. Tan incesante, monótono y aburrido. Tan estúpido. Jack Sparrow se encontraba sentado sobre una piedra y apoyado en las paredes de una choza. "Maldito silencio, vuelve loco a cualquiera. No hay ron. No hay fiesta. ¡Puñetas, no hay ron!" El capitán miró a su alrededor. Una piedra gris lo rodeaba. Eran las paredes de su nueva casa. El techo parecía creado con ramas de palmera, pero solo era una ilusión. No se podía tocar. Se podía sentir su tacto, pero no se podía mover de su lugar. Ninguna rama, ninguna piedra, ni siquiera sobre la que se mantenía sentado, en el centro de aquella cabaña circular. Todo era inamovible. Todo estaba sentenciado. Pero él era el capitán Jack Sparrow y su intuición le decía que escaparía de aquello. Desató la brújula de su cinturón y la abrió. Señalaba a todas partes, como siempre lo hacía desde que apareció allí. Miró hacia la puerta, aquel rudo agujero que se veía obligado a llamar puerta. Podía ver el mar. Podía ver una isla al otro lado. Se encontraba rodeada de niebla en las medianías, lo que creaba la sensación visual de que las montañas que sobresalían, simplemente flotaban. Un bosque, un escarpado acantilado y una playa. En su isla, se apreciaba algo semejante, aunque intuía que era más baja por el hecho de que se encontraba en la cumbre y para mirar el pico más alto de la isla vecina debía levantar la cabeza. Más de una vez había intentado correr a través del bosque. Correr, llegar a la playa y nadar hacia el otro lado. Escalar el acantilado. Atravesar el bosque vecino y divisar desde un punto de mira más alto. Saber dónde estaba, dónde se encontraba. Sin embargo, diez veces había realizado la misma operación y diez veces había fallado. Volvía a encontrarse, no sabía cómo, tumbado en el húmedo suelo de su choza de piedra. Todo era una ilusión. Todo estaba sentenciado y comenzaba a cansarse. Soledad, silencio… "No hay ron, no hay ron" pensaba sin cesar. Decidió levantarse y volver a intentar lo mismo de siempre. Un esfuerzo que no serviría nada más que para abrirle heridas en la piel. Sin embargo, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Lo que vio fue extraño. Se sorprendió y se alegró al mismo tiempo. Una señal, algo distinto. Un hombre canturreaba sobre la hierba, cerca de su cabaña. Nunca había visto a nadie.

"**Bienvenido forastero…jeji  
Bienvenido, te deseo… jeji  
Un agradable paseo…jeji  
Por las tierras del deseo…jeji"**

Jack se acercó, totalmente desconfiado y dando cada paso como si fuera el último y su vida dependiese de ello. El hombrecillo no parecía gran cosa. Se agarraba las piernas, como si fuese un niño asustado. Sus ropajes estaban malgastados, llenos de parches y harapos. Se trataba de una simple camisa blanca y unos pantalones del mismo color, aunque estaban sucios por el uso. Jack oyó como seguía cantando.

"**Quiero mostrarte lo que no ves…jeji  
Quiero que sepas lo que vas a aprender…jeji  
Un agradable paseo… jeji  
Por las tierras del deseo jeji"**

En lo que el hombrecillo entonaba la canción, Jack se había aproximado por completo. Miraba hacia aquel enanillo con los ojos muy abiertos, como si así pudiese ver mejor. De repente, miró hacia la cara de Jack. Este devolvió la mirada con un gesto de repugnancia. Los ojos negros de aquel ser se tornaron rojos y emitió un grito de lo más desagradable. Jack se echó para detrás, creando un pequeño grito en su garganta también. El ser se quedó echado boca abajo en el suelo, aparentemente muerto.

-Hijo, perdóname, pero dudo mucho que tú sepas mucho acerca del deseo- dijo Sparrow.

Otro grito se formó en la garganta del enano. Un grito mucho más desgarrador que el anterior. Un grito que ensordecía a Jack, sobre todo, porque llevaba mucho tiempo sin oír absolutamente nada. Nada excepto el sonido de su voz que, a veces, utilizaba para hablarse a sí mismo. Para pensar... Pensar qué ocurría. Por qué nada emitía ni un solo ruido. No había crujidos, no existía el sonido que produce el viento cuando roza las ramas de los árboles, no se podía apreciar la música de las olas que rompen en la playa. Nada. Era imposible no volverse loco. Para Jack, ese ser estaba siendo la prueba de su locura. Ahora, se mantenía fielmente agarrado a la pierna de Jack y, por supuesto, seguía gritando. El capitán trató de taparse los oídos y de quitarse aquello de encima, agitando la pierna con locura. Todo fue inútil. El sonido del grito atravesaba hasta las piedras y el muchachito era como un pulpo en su pierna. De repente, cesó su fuerza y cesó su grito. Por segunda vez, parecía estar muerto. Jack aparto los pequeños pero fuertes brazos de su pierna y dejó al individuo bocabajo. La incomprensión y el asco se reflejaban en su cara. Jack se agachó, quedando de cuclillas, para curiosear al ser. De paso, podría mirar si encontraba algo en su ropa que le sirviese de ayuda para escapar de allí. Extendió su mano pero algo lo paró en seco. Sentía como una mano ajena lo sujetaba con firmeza. Sentía el calor de sus dedos. Veía la marca que éstos dejaban sobre su piel morena del antebrazo. Sin embargo, no veía ninguna mano. Su instinto quiso que intentara soltarse. Movió su brazo con esa intención. Con ayuda de su otra mano, intento tirar de él. Incluso intentó apartar aquella mano invisible. Como la vez anterior, todo fue en vano. El enano levantó la cabeza y Jack quiso retroceder pero seguía atrapado. Sus ojos rojos penetraron en los del capitán. Unos ojos de color rojo sangre. Unos ojos que no deseaba volver a ver en toda su vida. Con su desagradable voz, el hombrecillo entonó:

"**Estás en el fin del mundo, Jack  
y se acerca la batalla final.  
Batalla que a dos bandos enfrentará.  
El bien y el mal"**

Jack se dio cuenta que ya no estaba atrapado. Se levantó de prisa y se echó hacia detrás. Casi se cae cuando tropezó con una pequeña roca del suelo. Alzó los brazos con la intención de mantener el equilibrio. Cuando lo consiguió, permaneció quieto. Aquel individuo conocía su nombre. Muchos lo conocían, a decir verdad… Pero lo que estaba diciendo… No sonaba bien. No era un buen presagio. Nada bueno. En primer lugar tenía que huir de allí. Después, tendría que obligarse a averiguar de qué hablaba. ¿O era mejor olvidarlo? Como si el enano hubiese leído sus pensamientos, volvió a entonar:

"**Jeji…No se puede olvidar,  
jeji…porque lo que hecho, hecho está.  
Jeji…Tendrás que luchar.  
Jeji…Ganarás  
Jeji…o perderás.  
Jeji…Para tu familia salvar,  
Jeji…deberás encontrar,  
Jeji…Lo que él te arrebató  
Jeji…¡Encuentra el corazón!"**

Por tercera vez, el hombrecillo cayó inmóvil sobre la hierba. Los pensamientos de Jack fluían rápidamente pero la idea de escapar de esa situación era la que más clara le resultaba. El ser levantó de nuevo la cabeza. Sus ojos volvían a ser negros, como al principio. No obstante, Jack no pudo evitar dar otro paso hacia atrás. Con la voz que había oído al principio, más agradable y clara, el enano cantó:

"**Bienvenido forastero…jeji  
Bienvenido, te deseo… jeji  
Un agradable paseo…jeji  
Por las tierras del deseo…jeji"**

Y se desvaneció. No solo el fuerte pequeñajo. También aquella isla. El bosque. La isla vecina. La cabaña. Todo giraba en un remolino que parecía no tener fin. Era una sensación muy desagradable. Cerró los ojos. A Jack le parecía como si hubiese dado un gran salto y nunca hubiese vuelto a caer. Sentía que flotaba, que no pesaba nada. Sentía… Olía… Oía… Sentía el suelo. Olía a ron. Oía ruido, gente hablando, riendo, gritando. Sintió también una mano en su hombro.

-Eres de los pocos al que ese fantasmal enano se le presenta tan pronto. Mejor dicho, tan relativamente pronto. Porque parece que el tiempo en ese lugar avanza a paso de tortuga-dijo una voz.

Jack se giró, aún sorprendido. Estiró las manos hacia los lados al dar la vuelta. Echó la cabeza hacia detrás cuando se vio a sí mismo con unos años más.

-¿Padre?- preguntó con seguridad.  
-Grant, por favor. Nunca me gustó que me llamaras padre…  
-Suponía que diríais eso, Grant- dijo Jack esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO

_Si, si... ya lo sé... los principios pueden resultar pesados... Pero la cosa se irá poniendo interesante, os lo aseguro. Y... después de leer... agradecería un montón un review. :D ¡Vamos, no cuesta mucho darle al botoncito:D Si veo que les gusta... _

_**To be continue...**_


	2. Reencuentro

_Saludos! Aqí os dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta aventurilla. Gracias a todos lo que os habéis molestado en empezar a leerla. Gracias, sobre todo, a aquellos que me han dejado un review. Los que he podido, los he respondido mediante un mensaje privado. Los que no, los respondo abajo (todos han sido respondidos, pues :D)_

_Gracias de nuevo! _

oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO

**2.- Reencuentro**

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado en ese silencioso y odiable lugar¡Echaba de menos el ron!- pronunció Jack vaciando, de un solo trago, la jarra que tenía delante- ¡Camarero, más ron!  
-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que permaneciste allí?- preguntó Grant con aire de superioridad.  
-Calculo que unos tres meses…  
-Tan solo fueron tres semanas.  
-¡Demonios¿Dónde está ese ron!  
-Eres el mismo de siempre.  
-Tengo la impresión de que tú tampoco has cambiado mucho: camelador, seductor, ladrón, mentiroso…-mientras decía esto, Jack bebió un pequeño sorbo de la nueva jarra que le habían traído- y esos aires de superioridad que, por suerte, nunca heredé-acabó diciendo, su padre sonrió.  
-¿Seguiste mis pasos?  
-Mmm… sí. Pero añadí un toque personal- dijo Jack mientras señalaba con el dedo al techo, moviéndolo en el aire.  
-Tienes razón. Eres un estrafalario, es el único toque personal que veo en ti- Grant miró al techo, intentando buscar lo que su hijo señalaba.  
-Decid lo que queráis. Estamos en paz- Jack bebió otro trago de ron.  
-Sí, tienes razón. Tú eres un estrafalario y a mí me gustan mis aires de superioridad.  
-Me conoces bien, hablar contigo resulta predecible. Hablar conmigo te resulta predecible también- dijo Jack mientras depositaba su jarra en la mesa con una mueca- ¿Tres semanas dijiste?- añadió.  
-Sí, tan solo tres semanas.  
-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?  
-Influencias…  
-Lo suponía. A ver si lo adivino, lo que parece un mes es, en realidad, una semana en el mundo de los mortales.

Su padre se inclinó en el respaldo de su asiento y emitió una sonora carcajada. Jack aprovechó el momento para curiosear a su alrededor. Se encontraba en una taberna similar a la de Tortuga. Un poco más pequeña, sí, pero con todo su ambiente, todo su ruido, sus peleas y sus besos en los rincones. Se sintió acomodado, como en su casa. Un grupo de mujercillas se acercó. Rodeó la mesa donde se encontraban él y su padre y comenzaron a bailar. Grant seguía riendo y Jack estaba más ocupado en mirar a su alrededor, por lo que las muchachas pronto se aburrieron y fueron a danzar a otra mesa. Había varias lámparas en el techo. Todas ellas iguales. Lámparas de araña con veinte velas cada una, suficiente para alumbrar la estancia. Jack se percató de que el humo dejaba una huella negra en el techo encima de cada vela. En una esquina, había una tabla de madera colocada a modo de barra. Al otro lado se veía a un hombre que iba sirviendo las bebidas. Las cogía de una estantería que se encontraba a su espalda. Las jarras y vasos los obtenía de su derecha o de su izquierda, respectivamente. No obstante, Jack no veía si estaban apoyados sobre otra estantería o sobre otro tipo de superficie. Con regularidad pasaban por allí un hombre y tres mujeres. Se encargaban de servir a los comensales. El hombre no mereció la atención de Jack y tampoco dos de las tres mujeres. Eran altas, grotescas y se podía adivinar en sus facciones el paso del tiempo. Sin embargo, la pequeña muchachita… Con su pelo suelto, ondulado y castaño. Sus ojos color miel. Su rostro angelical que se tornaba duro con los piropos de los borrachos y los no tan borrachos. Llevaba un vestido de flores, bastante escotado. En su espalda, se trazaban varios lazos que no resultaban, en absoluto, estrafalarios. De repente, un hombre la agarró por el brazo. Debió decirle algo sumamente obsceno al oído. En un momento, el hombre había recibido una bofetada en la mejilla derecha y se encontraba tirado en el suelo. El ruido de la taberna cesó. Solo Grant continuaba riendo, parecía estar poseído. La gente lo miró. Primero a él, luego a la muchacha y después al borracho. Este último no sabía ni donde se encontraba. Miraba a los lados, perdido. Sus ojos tenían el color de la sangre latiendo con fuerza. Su ropa estaba rajada y desprendía un fétido olor. Una de las otras dos camareras se acercó a contemplar la escena y gritó:

-¡Eso será lo mínimo que os pueda pasar como toquéis a una mujer como Renée!- y levantó la mano de la muchacha.

Todos parecieron sorprendidos pero enseguida vitorearon y el ruido volvió a inundar el local. Jack vio como la grotesca mujer, con una verruga en la barbilla, decía algo en voz baja a Renée. La muchacha asintió y desapareció a través de una cortina, situada al lado de la barra. "Guapa, fuerte, valiente… me recuerda a alguien…A sí… Elizabeth. Seguro que esas dos mujeres se llevarían bien". El capitán se sorprendió a sí mismo con su pensamiento y, antes de que su padre volviese a hablar, recordó el tacto de los labios de Lizzy contra los suyos y recordó sus manos en su cuerpo…

-¡El mundo de los mortales!-exclamó mientras aún continuaba riendo, Jack le miró y sonrió- ¿Sabes dónde estás, Jack?  
-¿Lo sabes tú?- formuló, aún absorto en sus sensaciones imaginarias.  
-¡Estás en el fin del mundo, Jack¡Más allá de los confines de la tierra!  
-Es decir, que estoy muerto…  
-Sí… ¡Pero no interrumpas a tu padre!  
-Eres predecible para mí. Yo soy predecible para ti. Somos padre e hijo muy parecidos. Salvo…  
-Arggg… ¡Calla!- ante la orden, Jack agitó los brazos en el aire en un gesto desesperado- Sí, estás muerto. Pero dentro de poco, todo se agitará. La batalla final llegará y solo el que posea el corazón… vivirá.  
-El enano ese dijo lo mismo que tú- objetó Sparrow hijo, acomodándose en su asiento.  
-¿El enano te dijo eso?-preguntó Grant.  
-Mmm… sí-respondió Jack, abriendo mucho los ojos.  
-La cosa es más seria de lo que yo pensaba.  
-¿Qué sabes acerca de Davy Jones, Grant?  
-Mucho y nada¡Pero no estamos para leyendas¡Se trata de la piratería¡Desaparecerá¿No lo entiendes?  
-Creo que sí… Pero en mi opinión, si es que te interesa, deberías prestar atención a las leyendas. Muchas son más verídicas que la propia realidad.  
-Estás loco.  
-Puede ser… no lo niego.  
-¿Qué sabes que yo no sé¡Habla, Jack!  
-Digamos que…- Jack se aproximó a su padre, bajando el tono de su voz- todo se andará con la influencia correcta- añadió, volviendo a su posición original.  
-Eso ya lo sabemos Jack…  
-Así que también has oído historias sobre un corazón. El enano también lo nombró- dijo, interrumpiendo a su padre.  
-Así que son ciertas… Así que un pirata hizo un trato con Davy Jones, el rey del océano. Se convirtió en capitán a cambio de su alma y…consiguió encontrar el corazón.  
-Para no creer en las leyendas, conoces bastante bien esas historias…-objetó Jack, volviendo a apuntar con el dedo al techo.  
-¡Debemos encontrar a ese hombre!- ante esta exclamación, Jack suspiró y sonrió- ¿Te burlas de mí¿Ese es el respeto que te merezco?  
-Ya lo has encontrado- Grant tornó los ojos y miró a Jack sorprendido- Simplemente…-añadió mientras se levantaba y hacía una pequeña reverencia- lo tienes delante.

oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO

Otro día se acababa a bordo del _Oreless_. El sol se acostaba en la misma maravillosa ceremonia de siempre. Sus últimos rayos pintaban de fuego las tranquilas aguas. Demasiado tranquilas. Barbossa sabía que no faltaba mucho, sabía que debía estar alerta. Nadie sabía lo que rondaba por su cabeza de capitán pero la tripulación notaba la tensión. Barbossa les ordenaba cosas sin sentido. "¡Obedeced!", solía gritar cuando notaba la cara de aprensión de sus tripulantes. Por otra parte, la gente se encontraba menos ausente. Desde la conversación con la que revivieron sus aventuras se habían dado cuenta de qué no servía de nada. Igual que Barbossa había resurgido, resurgiría Jack. Lo que más temor les causaba era la idea de las manos que poseían el corazón de Davy Jones. De este modo, trabajaban deprisa, intentando obtener la máxima velocidad de aquel navío.

Barbossa estaba en la cubierta. Gibbs estaba a cargo del timón. Pintel, Raggeti y Will se encargaban de izar las velas, según las órdenes recibidas. Barbossa observaba como los restos de agua, sobre la madera en la que tenía apoyados sus pies, brillaban con el tacto del sol. Cuando dio por terminado el trabajo de los tres marineros de la forma correcta, se asomó por la barandilla. El océano chocaba con fuerza en el casco. No obstante, la madera parecía ganar la batalla. Oyó unos pasos a su espalda que reconoció al instante.

-¿Habéis decidido ya dirigirme la palabra, señorita Swann?- preguntó sin darse la vuelta.  
-¿Cómo es el fin del mundo?- dijo Elizabeth mientras se aproximaba a la baranda, situándose al lado del capitán.  
-Es un sitio horroroso y… perfecto a la vez. Encerrado primero en el silencio. Después arribas a las tierras del deseo. Cuando crees que allí serás feliz te das cuenta de que tan solo eres un pobre diablo desdichado- dirigió una mirada a Elizabeth de lo más siniestra, la chica se estremeció- te das cuenta de que estás muerto. Te das cuenta de que allí no saciarás nada. No saciarás tu sed de libertad. No saciarás tu sed de ron, no saciarás tu sed de deseo. Porque todo está condenado y la sed continúa. Bebes más, pasas la noche con más de una compañía, te metes en más de una pelea… Pero cada vez deseas más y más. Porque lo que tienes no te sacia.  
-Es parecido a la maldición del tesoro de Cortés- observó Will, que había aparecido justo detrás de ellos.  
-¡Para nada, chico! Allí, lo que tienes, lo llegas a sentir. Pero deseas más y… te consume. Bastantes aguantan un mes en las tierras del deseo, algunos aguantan un año, pocos aguantan una década. Es el infierno, el mal en persona. Y la principal causa de este hecho son las tierras del silencio, donde nadie oye nada, donde no hay nadie, donde estás condenado a luchar por escapar… El tiempo que permanezcas allí depende de un fantasmal ser que decide si ya te ha llegado el momento de pasar a la siguiente fase, las tierras del deseo. Cuando llegas a ellas… deseas con más ansia porque el silencio es sumamente indeseable.  
-¿Cómo sabremos dónde está Jack?- preguntó con curiosidad Elizabeth.  
-Señorita Swann… Tenga por seguro que si se encuentra en las tierras del silencio no podrá verle hasta que entre en las tierras del deseo. Nadie puede llegar a ese lugar y, del mismo modo, es imposible escapar de allí.  
-Parece la locura- objetó Will.  
-Lo es… Es muy difícil no volverse loco. No obstante… si ya se encuentra en las tierras del deseo… No será difícil encontrarle. Pero parecéis muy preocupada por Jack, decidme¿a qué viene tanta curiosidad?  
-Aprecio, nada más. Confío en él- respondió rápidamente pero con seguridad la chica.  
-Entiendo…

Barbossa no continuó hablando. Una niebla los había rodeado completamente. Los marineros que estaban en cubierta observaron, sorprendidos, el cambio del tiempo. En un momento todos los tripulantes estaban en la cubierta. La humedad de aquella espesa niebla se podía notar hasta en el rincón más recóndito del barco. Las ropas que llevaban se comenzaron a mojar. Parecía que estaban bajo un chorro de agua fría. La única diferencia es que no había agua. Tan solo la nube que, poco a poco, dejaba ver menos. Elizabeth perdió de vista a Will, incluso a Barbossa, aunque notaba que ambos estaban cerca. Solo podía ver una nube gris. Sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse también y le costaba mantenerlos abiertos.

-¡Marineros!-gritó Barbossa- ¡Prepararos para pelear¡Cargad los cañones¡Llenaros los bolsillos de pólvora¡Desenfundad vuestras espadas!- y en un tono más bajo añadió- Estamos llegando…  
-Pero, capitán- una voz sonó en la espesura- ¡no podemos ver nada!  
-¡Haced lo que os digo o antes de que os déis cuenta no podréis ver, ni oír y lo único que sentiréis será la sangre que se derrama de vuestro pecho¡Moveos!

Ante estas palabras los marineros intentaron obedecer. Los que consiguieron bajar al interior del barco lo anunciaron a viva voz para guiar a los demás. Enseguida cargaron los cañones. Por suerte, la niebla tan solo parecía polvo sobre el suelo en el interior. Un polvo que hacía que los hombres resbalasen y tuviesen que andar con pies de plomo para no caerse. Elizabeth y Will, a petición del capitán, seguían en la cubierta.

-Esta niebla no es normal…-comentó Will.  
-¡Es que no has escuchado lo que he dicho, Turner¡Este sitio está maldito, condenado¡Es el fin del mundo! Qué esperabas…¿Qué te recibieran con vítores y aplausos?

Ante el comentario de Barbossa, Will se calló. Elizabeth pensó en responder. Sin embargo, se percató de que la niebla comenzaba a disiparse un poco más allá de la proa del barco. Apresuradamente, se dirigió hacia allí. Tuvo cuidado de no resbalar y caer en el piso mojado. Notaba como la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo y marcaba, más que nunca, sus formas de mujer. Se asomó y entrecerró los ojos, intentando ver con más claridad. Le pareció ver un navío. No se distinguía muy bien pero sí, allí, en la espesura, había un barco.

-¡Un navío¡Justo delante nuestra¡A unos 100 pies de distancia!- anunció la chica.

Barbossa y Will se aproximaron. En el camino se chocaron e intercambiaron desagradables palabras. No obstante, llegaron donde estaba Elizabeth. Pudieron verla. Ambos se giraron a la vez y se dieron cuenta de que la niebla comenzaba a desaparecer. De proa a popa.

-¡Preparados para la batalla, marineros!- animó Barbossa.  
-¿Tenemos que luchar?- preguntó Will, inquieto.  
-¿Qué está haciendo?- dijo Elizabeth, desviando las miradas de los dos hombres hacia el navío.

A medida que se acercaban, pudieron ver como el extraño barco sacaba a relucir sus cañones. Era un navío bastante grande. Parecía construído con madera quemada. Era negro, como el carbón. Las velas, sin embargo, eran de un blanco, tan puro, como el de la leche. Una extraña figura se esculpía en la proa. Un ser fantástico, con cabeza de águila, torso humano y pies de tritón. Resultaba grotesca y, a la vez, imponente. El barco giraba para poder tener a tiro a su rival.

-¡Tenemos que ponerles a tiro a ellos también!-sugirió la chica.  
-¡Inclinación a las brazas¡Vamos marineros!- ordenó Barbossa mientras se dirigía al timón.

Quitó a Gibbs, que no se había movido de su puesto. Se hizo con el control de la nave. Giró el timón con la mayor rapidez que pudo.

"**¡Boom!"**

El primer cañonazo del enemigo. Sin duda alguna, quería defender su territorio. Aún bastante alejados del otro navío, ya habían comenzado a disparar. Will se encargaba de tensar los cabos de las velas con la intención de que resistiesen la pelea. Elizabeth observaba las maniobras del enemigo.

-¡Va a girar por estribor, capitán!- gritó.

Barbossa giró con brusquedad el timón.

-¡A mi señal¡Preparados para abrir fuego…!

Elizabeth abandonó la proa y se situó al lado del timón, junto a Barbossa. Miró a su izquierda y pudo ver luces. Pudo ver tierra… Observó unos botes, parecía sencillo desatarlos. Un plan se forjó en su cabeza… Se dio cuenta de que, por el otro lado, casi rozaban al extraño navío.

-¡FUEGO!-ordenó Barbossa.  
-¡Fuego!-repitieron Will, Elizabeth y Gibbs al unísono.

"**¡Boom!"  
**"**¡Boom!"  
**"**¡Boom!"  
**"**¡Boom!"**

Los cañones comenzaron su honorable lucha por hacerse sonar.

"**¡Boom!"**

Las balas de los cañones causaban verdaderos estragos en el casco del enemigo. También los causaban en el barco propio.

"**¡Boom!"**

El último disparo alcanzó el mástil del _Oreless_. Will se dio cuenta de que Elizabeth quedaría aplastada. Corrió, la cogió y saltó, justo a tiempo. Justo antes de que el palo rozase el suelo de la cubierta.

-No estamos para acciones heroícas, señor Turner- riñó Barbossa- El enemigo se prepara para el abordaje…¡ESPADAS AFILADAS!- añadió gritando.  
-Gracias, Will- dijo Elizabeth, agarrando su mano.  
-De nada- respondió el chico, besándole la suya.

"**¡Boom!"  
**"**¡Boom!"**

El último disparo los sobresaltó. Pudieron ver como unos extraños seres se les venían encima. Tenían la cara deformada. Miles de arrugas les surcaban el rostro. No tenían labios y, por orejas, solamente había dos pequeños orificios. Sus ojos eran diminutos y negros. En lugar de pelo, tenían plumas. Cada ser tenía un color de plumas distinto, la única manera de diferenciarlos. El resto de su cuerpo, sus caras… todo idéntico. La ropa también era la misma. Una especie de camisa larga de color blanco nieve que dejaba al descubierto unas piernas raquíticas de color gris, igual que el resto de su piel. No hablaban, no emitían ningún sonido. No obstante, parecían estar perfectamente coordinados y respondían a las órdenes (emitidas en gestos) del ser con las plumas más largas. Plumas de color verde. Todos sacaron sus espadas. El _Oreless_ y el navío fantasma iniciaron la batalla, cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¡Son muy rápidos!- gritó Raggeti- ¡Ay! Mi ojo¡he perdido mi ojo!  
-¡Olvítate del ojo!- le respondió Pintel- ¡Preocúpate de estas artimañas!

Sin embargo, Raggeti pudo alcanzar su ojo y colocarlo en su lugar. Siguió peleando con fuerza. Intentaban hacer retroceder a aquellos personajes cuya altura no les alcanzaba la cintura. Sin embargo, saltaban a gran altura y manejaban la espada con maestría.

-¡Intentad abordar su navío¡Encontrad la fuente de su poder!-ordenó Barbossa.  
-¿La fuente de su poder?- preguntó Will en medio de la pelea.

Barbossa decapitó con un solo golpe al hombrecillo con el que luchaba y corrió hasta donde estaba Will. Al oído le susurró:

-Todo esto es una ilusión, joven Turner. La única manera de vencerles es encontrar la perla brillante y romperla. Pero aseguraos romperla en este navío porque si no…  
-¿Qué ocurrirá?  
-Si no, desapareceréis, junto con la ilusión.

Will no estaba muy convencido de aquello. Le estremecieron las palabras de Barbossa y, sin embargo, se llenó de valor y se dirigió hacia el barco fantasma.

-¡Will!- gritó Elizabeth  
-¡Volveré y todo se acabará!- y desapareció tras las paredes del otro barco.

Will consiguió escabullirse y penetrar en el interior del navío. En la cubierta del _Oreless_ todos se batían en duelo. Las espadas rechinaban. Se oían gritos de guerra. Gritos de desesperación. Gritos de dolor… Ante aquella confusión, Elizabeth se aproximó hasta el bote más cercano. Barbossa la observó y sonrió. No hizo nada para impedir que se marchara. De este modo, Elizabeth subió a bordo y descendió hasta el océano. Notó como el agua se agitaba con el tacto del bote. Sacó los remos y se dispuso a remar…hasta la orilla.

Barbossa se enfrentaba ahora con tres enanos. Luchaban muy rápido. Le costaba mucho moverse con rapidez para defenderse de las estocadas que le lanzaban los seres. Lo mismo le ocurría al resto de la tripulación.

Will vivía una situación más tranquila. Sospechaba que la perla se encontraría en el despacho del capitán. Anduvo por los pasillos del navío. Estaban bastante limpios o, simplemente, la suciedad se econdía por el color negro de la madera. Aquel interior agobiaba un poco.

"**Pummm"**

Un ser, más alto que los anteriores, se había aparecido en su camino. Se encontraba delante de una puerta. Justo la que Will pensaba abrir. Allí no había nadie más. Sería fácil vencer al hombrecillo. Sonrió y alargó su mano, mostrándole la espada. Al individuo se le oscurecieron los ojos y abrió la boca. Una llamarada se estaba formando en su garganta. En el momento oportuno, Will se escondió tras el marco de otra puerta. Se imaginó que sería la puerta de otro camarote. Conocedor del oficio de herrero. Conocedor del efecto que causa el fuego sobre el metal, alargó la espada. Ésta se tornó de un rojo vivo. Procuró no acercarla demasiado a su cuerpo. Cuando la llama cesó, el hombrecillo pensó que había matado a su enemigo. Pesaroso, comenzó a andar hacia delante. Cuando le daba la espalda a Will, el chico le lanzó una estocada con la ardiente espada de fuego. Le cortó la cabeza. Will salió de su escondrijo y se dirigió hacia la puerta misteriosa. La abrió. Era una habitación oscura. No había nada. Cuando pensaba que su misión había fracasado, le pareció ver algo que destelleaba en el centro de la estancia. Se aproximó. Era una bola del tamaño de una canica. Desprendía una luz rosácea. La cogió y salió corriendo.

En la cubierta, los seres se habían encargado de apresar a los tripulantes del _Oreless_. Todos estaban amordazados y con las manos y pies atadas sobre el suelo. Parecía que los hombrecillos hablaban entre ellos pero no emitían un solo ruido. Uno de ellos cogió una espada y amenazó el cuello de Barbossa. "¿Dónde diablos estás, Turner!". Como por arte de magia, el chico surgió de las paredes del barco fantasma. Saltó para llegar a la cubierta de su navío. El _Oreless_ tenía un casco más bajo. Varios hombrecillos se pusieron debajo del lugar donde él caería. Alzaron sus espadas. Will moriría. No obstante, sacó a relucir la perla de su bolsillo y la estrelló contra el suelo. Se rompió en mil pedazos. Cuando cayó, lo hizo limpiamente. Todo lo que quedaba de niebla, el barco y aquellos seres eran ya producto de una pesadilla.

Will se aproximó rápidamente hacia Barbossa y lo desamordazó. Miró a su alrededor, buscando a Elizabeth. No la encontró con la mirada.

-Se ha ido- dijo Barbossa al ver su cara de preocupación.  
-¿Qué le han hecho esos miserables?  
-Nada.  
-¿Dónde está?  
-Se ha ido.

Mientras Barbossa se levantaba, Will se percató de que faltaba un bote. Vio tierra un poco más allá. Su cara se ensombreció con la duda.

-Parece que tu chica ha ido a buscar a su nuevo amorcito… ella sola- le dijo Barbossa al oído.

Will se quedó quieto, en el mismo lugar donde Barbossa le había dicho aquellas palabras. Su pecho se volció a llenar de aquella extraña presión. ¿Estaba perdiendo a la mujer que amaba ?

-¡Vamos, Turner¡No te quedes ahí parado y ayúdame a desamordazar al resto de la tripulación!- le ordenó Barbossa- ¡Debemos alcanzar tierra antes de que se nos aparezca otro barco fantasma!- añadió.

Will, absorto, simplemente obedeció.

oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO

Elizabeth llegó a tierra. Pudo sentir como el bote encallaba con la arena. Se bajó apresuradamente. No notaba los brazos. Podía ver los fogonazos de pistolas en la lejanía. Se imaginó que provenían del _Oreless._ Estaba muy lejos. No le importó haber dejado atrás aquello. Miró hacia la playa en la que se encontraba. A su izquierda, había un pequeño muelle. Tan solo unos pocos botes estaban amarrados allí. Dio unos pocos pasos y notó como sus ropas se secaban en un instante. Algo bueno había ocurrido en el navío. Notó también como la fina arena le acariciaba los pies. Miró hacia el suelo. Era una arena limpia y muy clara, aún en la oscuridad de la noche. La luna brillaba en el cielo pero no se había percatado de ello. Una larga hilera de palmeras recorría la playa hasta los extremos. En ellos, se podía apreciar la silueta de la roca. La silueta de dos acantilados. Siguió andando y se dio cuenta de que tras las palmeras que tenía enfrente había unas escaleras. En lo alto, simplemente había una puerta en la montaña. No veía a nadie. Subió corriendo. Todo lo rápido que sus piernas le permitieron. Aporreó la puerta. Nadie respondió. Miró hacia abajo. Era un paisaje hermoso. Vovió a aporrear con fuerza. Nadie respondió.

-¡Maldita sea!- se dijo a sí misma y se sentó en un escalón.

Pero¿qué hacía ella allí¿Había sido tan cobarde de abandonar el navío para escapar? No… no había sido esa idea la que la había cautivado. Y ella lo sabía. Intentaba alejar ese pensamiento. Olvidar. Se levantó y volvió a llamar a la puerta. Nada… Se sentó pesarosa. "¿Qué me ha traído hata aquí? Jack… ese capitán". "No, simplemente me siento culpable de haberle abandonado de esa manera. De verle morir por mi culpa…¡Pero era necesario!" Elizabeth giró la cabeza y miró hacia la puerta, necesitaba ver a ese maldito Sparrow. No podía ser tan difícil abrir eso. Era una simple puerta de madera, muy parecida a la puerta del camarote de Jack. "Pirata…" volvió a resonar en su cabeza. Se levantó furiosa. Simplemente, accionó el picaporte. Se quedó sorprendida cuando la puerta se abrió con suma facilidad. Más sorprendida aún cuando vio lo que había dentro. Una pequeña ciudad. La montaña actuaba, en efecto, de fuerte.

Se asustó cuando un coche de caballos, con dos mujeres chillando histéricas en su interior, casi se la lleva por delante. En el rincón de la puerta, a su derecha, una pareja se llenaba de besos y caricias. Apartó la mirada con rapidez. Al frente, tenía una pequeña avenida por la que pasaba multitud de gente. En una dirección y en otra. Algunos cantaban. Otros reían. Había también algún que otro borracho que se arrastraba por el suelo, agarrándose de los vestidos de las damas que pasaban. A los lados de aquella avenida había edificios. Viviendas. Locales de gremios. De hecho, justo delante podía distinguir un zapato sobre la entrada de uno de esos locales. Se decidió a andar, dio unos pasos al frente. Le pareció ver como el sombrero de Jack desaparecía a la vuelta de la esquina más próxima. Siguió ese camino con el corazón palpitante.

oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO

-Entonces… no sabes dónde está el corazón- recalcó Grant mientras caminaban.  
-No, pero lo encontraré- se giró 180 grados para mirar a una bonita chica que pasaba- ¡Adios preciosa!- gritó.  
-¡Piérdete!- fue la respuesta de la indignada mujer, Jack puso cara de cordero degollado y siguió andando.  
-¿Cómo piensas escapar de las tierras del deseo, Jack?  
-Tienen un nombre más que apropiado-dijo mientras, con cara de repugnancia, miraba a dos amantes prácticamente desnudos.  
-La brújula de la que me hablaste…  
-A sí… mi brújula…-recordó Jack mientras se paraba.  
-Con sumo cuidado la desató de su cinturón y la abrió. Al principio, no hacía otra cosa, solo girar. Jack la miró con tristeza.  
-¿Esa es tu brújula única?  
-Mmm… sí-contestó- Le confiaría mi vida.  
-No harías muy bien, hijo, en confiar tu vida a una brújula que no funciona.  
-¿No confías en mí?- preguntó Jack a su padre.

Jack seguía atento a cualquier cambio en la brújula. Nada. La cerró y la agitó. La volvió a abrir. Su padre, curioso, miró donde señalaba esta vez. La aguja apuntó a sus espaldas. Se viraron al unísono. Elizabeth estaba detrás. La chica se sorprendió del parecido que tenían aquellos dos hombres. Iguales. Uno más estrafalario y joven, el otro más formal y con unos años más. El segundo tenía un pequeño bigote pero carecía de perilla. Su pelo se enredaba en unos bonitos y largos rizos, en vez de en unas rastas. Los ojos, iguales. El color de piel, el mismo. La indumentaria… bastante similar.

-Te dije que la brújula funcionaba perfectamente- dijo Jack sonriendo a Elizabeth que le miró sorprendida e ilusionada.  
-¡Que preciosidad!- exclamó Grant.  
-¿La chica o la brújula?- preguntó Jack dudoso, mientras dirigía una inocente mirada a Lizzy.  
-Definitivamente… las dos cosas.

oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO

_Bueno...¿Qué os ha parecido? Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión al completo! Un review será muy agradecido :D Y ahora las respuestas que prometí al principio:_

_Alma Pirata!--- Me encantó tu review... La canción es mía, si... Y en cuanto a lo de Jack/Lizzy... todo se andará pero puedes descubrir pequeñas pistas en el capítulo jeje... Muchas gracias x leerme y, como ves, la actualización ha ido rápida. Besos!_

_vaLe --- Me alegro de que te gustase el primer capi. Espero que si lees este también te agrade jeje. Te digo como a Alma Pirata, la relación entre Jack y Lizzy se andará... Muchas gracias por tu review y tu lectura! Besos!_


End file.
